


Our Relationship Is Our Own

by unimaginable



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angry Magnus Bane, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimaginable/pseuds/unimaginable
Summary: Magnus and Alec are secure in their relationship, despite constant negativity towards the couple. Someone decides its a good idea to take action on their ideas about the couple (well particularly Alec). Magnus is not pleased. (Summaries aren't my thing!)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, there may be some grammar/spelling errors, and they are 100% my fault. If you see any, don't hesitate to comment. Anyways, hope you enjoy :))

Chapter One

There are a lot of things that Alec disliked. This list includes many things, but parties is definitely top ten. But, when Magnus begged him to join him at one of his specialty parties at the club that he owns, how do you say no? The two of them were practically inseparable. From two minutes with the couple, you could tell that there was nothing except for love in that relationship. In their world, however, no one would even spare them two minutes. Alec’s parents were less than pleased with his sexuality, but it was safe to say that they were disappointed in his choice of partners. Of course, a prejudiced group of Shadowhunters and the High Warlock of Brooklyn are not a very good combination. Magnus the leader of the Brooklyn warlocks and one of the most powerful warlocks in the world, also struggled with finding support for this relationship. Many downworlders were prejudiced against Shadowhunters (for good reason) and it was very difficult to show them that there can be good apples in a patch of bad.

That is to say, they both also had powerful support systems. For Alec, there was his loving sister Izzy and his parabatai, Jace. For Magnus, he had Jem, Tessa, Catarina, and Ragnor; his closest friends that he has gained from multiple lifetimes. 

The most important thing was that they had each other. And more often than not, that was all they really needed. 

But back to parties. Alec hated them. Magnus was the “God of Parties”. But Alec, being a loving and supportive boyfriend, would join him. More often than not, they ended up with Alec being separated from Magnus for the majority of the party and being stuck standing awkwardly until it was time to go home. But anytime with Magnus was precious.

They were at home, holding each other on the couch and watching Magnus’ favorite show; Project Runway. After watching many seasons, Alec began to actually enjoy it.

Magnus tore his eyes off of the screen to the love of his life pressed next to him. He smiled to himself as he studied Alec’s face. 

“Alexander.” Magnus spoke quietly. 

“Mags.” Alec replied, while turning with a smile to face his boyfriend. 

“I have some bad news. There’s a party that I have to throw at the Pandemonium tonight. I would stay home, but apparently these parties cannot function without me being there.” Magnus explained.

“Of course. You are the god of parties, after all.” Alec said playfully.

“I’m sorry. I was really enjoying our time, but I’m going to need to leave soon.” Magnus sighed.

“Who said it had to end? I hate parties, but I think I’m willing to make an exception. As long as you promise me something.” Alec requested.

“Anything for you, darling.” 

“You can’t leave my side the entire evening.”

“That sounds perfect.” Magnus replied with a smile and leaned in for a kiss.

\-------------------------

“You’re late” stated Catarina.

“We got a little caught up back home. But I’m here now. Fashionably late.” Magnus said, never taking his eyes off of Alexander.

“Okay, okay. I don’t need to hear about that. Just get in there.” She said while pushing the two of them inside. 

They bypassed security, as everyone knew Magnus. The minute Alec stepped through the door, he could tell he didn’t belong. There was music blaring and every square inch of this place was filled with people or alcohol. The most disturbing part was that he walked Magnus, who was undeniably gorgeous. As people turned heads to look at him, they saw the six foot shadowhunter following behind him who definitely did not belong. There were tons of pairs of eyes glued to him and Magnus. 

Magnus was quickly able to read his boyfriend’s body language. Alec’s entire body was tensing up and his face was not as relaxed as it was ten minutes ago when they were alone in Magnus’s apartment. He quickly grabbed his boyfriends hand and shot him a smile as he visibly relaxed. Magnus led them through the crowd, miraculously making it to Magnus’s throne. Alec liked to think of it as a throne because it was located higher than everything else at the club, with definite features that practically screamed Magnus Bane. There was a constant circle of security that surrounded it because while Magnus was powerful, he also made quite a few powerful enemies. Also, a club full of drunken downworlders was not always the smoothest running ship. 

“Come on, darling.” Magnus motioned Alec to sit next to him on the velvet couch.

“I don’t belong here, Mags. No one wants me here. I thi-” Alec was cut off by a ringed finger coming up to his lips. 

“Shh. I want you here. I love you, and I want you here. They will deal with themselves.” Magnus soothed.

Alec smiled again and returned an, “I love you too” before leaning in for a kiss. When he pulled away, there was momentary panic as he wondered if that was the appropriate thing to do.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You have a reputation you have to uphold. I probably shouldn't do that.” Alec said quickly.

“Please, do not ever apologize for doing that,” Magnus replied with a smirk. “Like I said before, anyone who judges us will have to deal with it in their own way. We should not have to live our lives based on their standards.” 

Alec leaned in for one more kiss and then pushed himself against Magnus. Some people would come and pass to have a conversation with Magnus. The entire time, Alec just sat there, admiring Magnus’s face and tracing small circles into his lower back. Sometimes, clients were stressful to deal with. Alec understood that very well, being the Head of the New York Institute. The next person that entered their private space in the club glared at Alec before speaking. There was a long set of claw marks on his arm, indicating that he was a werewolf.

“Bane. I would like to speak to you about a very important matter to me.” The werewolf said very sternly.

“Well, then, go ahead.” Magnus said with a wave of his hand.

“I believe this is a downworlder matter. That one does not need to be here.” He replied distastefully while motioning towards Alec.

Alec looked up at that, and then he looked towards Magnus. This werewolf had already managed to piss Magnus off, the outcome of this meeting was not going to be very good.

“How dare you-” Magnus started before Alec interrupted.

“Hey, it’s OK. I understand. I’ll go get us some drinks.” Alec said quickly before things could get out of control.

Magnus seemed to contemplate this for a second, before finally nodding in agreement.They briefly shared a kiss before Alec left. Even though the kiss was short, the werewolf scoffed loudly and Alec took that as a queue to make himself scarce.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling errors!

Chapter Two

The walk to the bar took longer than it should have, as Alec had to swerve through the large group of bodies dancing to the music. Once he reached it, he noticed that he probably should have asked Magnus what he wanted. He knew absolutely nothing about alcohol. 

“Hey there, what can I get you?” The bartender asked while drying a cup.

‘Umm, hi. Are you familiar with the drink orders of the regulars at this club?” Alec asked.

“I guess you could say that. I’ve been bartending here for a while. Why?” The bartender said while setting down the glass he was holding.

“Two of Magnus Banes’ usual, please.” Alec replied, hoping to sound not as dumb as he thought he sounded.

“Oh.” There was something that changed in the bartender’s face that Alec couldn’t quite place. “You’re his current little pet.” His tone was so bitter, Alec was taken aback. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re the guy that Magnus is using right now.” He said as he began making the drinks.  
Alec wanted to say something and bring out the courage and confidence that his boyfriend used when he talked to people. But nothing came. Alec was hoping that this would just end right there, he would get his drinks, and get to go back to his boyfriend’s side for the rest of the night. Of course, this bartender could not make it that easy.

“I mean, you knew that right? Magnus is known for that. So many boys, and some girls too, looking just like you. I can tell that you are head-over-heels for him, but you are delusional to think that he loves you. You are a shadowhunter, the very being that he despises. How could he love you? He will toss you aside the minute he feels like there is someone that can do something better than you. Or maybe, he will just grow sick of you. All I know is that you won’t be around long.” The bartender said in such a casual tone, you would think that he was telling you about the weather.

Alec could barely comprehend what this guy was saying. After all of those cruel words, Alec finally summed up the courage to stand up for himself and his relationship.

“How dare you. We love each other. We do not need to live by your standards of what a relationship should or shouldn’t be.”

“Oh. So you really are that dumb. You want facts, kid? Magnus Bane is a slut. Sleeping with him makes you a slut too. This relationship will fall apart. Enjoy the drinks.” The bartender stated and quickly made his way to the other side of the bar to help some other customers.

Alec took a minute to recollect himself. There were so many things that Alec wanted to say, to prove this guy wrong. But, anything that would come out of his mouth would be followed with actions that would most definitely break the Accords. It was not that Alec was insecure. If that interaction had happened a couple months ago, Alec would have broken down. Now, Aled was confident in their relationship due to Magnus’s constant reminding of how much he loved him. Alec took a couple deep breaths, in hopes of recomposing himself before returning to his boyfriend.

As Alec made his way past the security guards in front of Magnus, he locked eyes with Magnus. His entire face lit up at sight of Alec coming towards him. His two favorite things : Alexander and Alcohol. 

“Hey, Carl. Do not let anyone else past until I tell you otherwise. I think I’m worn out for the night.” Magnus said as one of the security guards turned around and nodded.

Alec smiled and handed Magnus his drink.

“I love you, so much Alexander.” And they were kissing again. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Enjoying each other and not wanting to let the other go. They continued making out, until Alec pulled away, causing Magnus to moan at the loss of Alec.

“Hey, enjoy your drink. You deserve it.” 

“Well, I was enjoying something else at the moment.” Magnus said, waving his hand around.

Alec planted another kiss on his lips, before responding. “Well, that was getting a little heated. Maybe we save that show for until we get home?” Alec smirked. Magnus laughed, which was something Alec loved seeing. He would throw his head back and flash this astonishing smile that would grab anyone’s attention.

They continued sipping on their drinks and enjoying the presence of the other until Alec suddenly felt like he was being weighed down. He wasn’t very used to alcohol, so he assumed that he was getting a little tipsy. 

“Hey, Mags. Can we please go? I think this drink is getting to me.” Alec said.

Magnus gave him a worried look. “Are you OK, darling? I can help, if you would like.”

“No, I think I just need to go home.” Magnus smiled at that, Alec calling his apartment home.

“OK, let’s go Alexander.” Magnus said as he started to get up. Alec went to go follow him, but found it difficult for him to stand up. I must be more drunk than I thought, Alec thought to himself. He eventually pushed himself to an upright position with more effort than it should have taken. Magnus noticed this immediately and went to go help.

“Alec. Please, are you sure that you’re alright?” Magnus said again, clearly concerned.

“Yessss, Magssss. Sssstop worryin’. I’m fine.” Alec slurred his words so that it was barely decipherable. There was a second where everything started to spin, before Alec’s world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know if you enjoyed it :))


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling errors!

Chapter Three

“Alexander!” Magnus screamed as he ran to catch his falling boyfriend. Alec collapsed quickly to the ground. There were millions of thoughts racing through Magnus’ mind, so he quickly summoned a portal to take him and his boyfriend home. 

The minute they arrived in the familiar living room of his apartment, Magnus went straight back to tending to Alec, making sure that he was alright. There was still a pulse, but it was weakening. So this isn’t drunk Alec, Magnus thought. Something was truly wrong, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. His magic began scouring every corner of Alec’s body, looking for something that it could heal.

\-------------------

All Alec knew is that everything hurt. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up. He was under the covers in his and Magnus’s bed. He must have been making enough noise to notify Magnus because as soon as he tried to get up, a very exhausted and concerned looking warlock came through the door of the bedroom.

“Alexander, you’re awake! Thank goodness.” Magnus truly sounded relieved as he made his way over to Alec on the bed. He surrounded Alec in a hug, being careful not to hurt Alec in any way.

“Hey Mags. What happened?” Alec said groggily, still waking up.

Magnus sighed loudly and crawled right into bed next to Alec. “I don’t know exact details. I was hoping that you would remember something. All I could tell from healing you was that you were poisoned. I’m not sure by what, or how long you ingested the poison before you began to feel the side-effects.” Magnus said, sounding on edge. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t really remember anything in particular. But that doesn’t matter right now Magnus. When was the last time you slept?”

“I’m not sure- Wait, why are you concerned about me?! You almost died on me, Alexander. I could have lost you!” Magnus questioned.

“I know, baby. It's OK. Look, I’m OK thanks to your magic and hard work. However, it probably took a lot of magic to fix me, right?” Magnus nodded. “OK then. That’s why I’m concerned. You always look after me before you look after yourself. Please, take care of yourself. I need you too.” Alec said. He moved his arm out, giving Magnus the perfect space to curl up next to him in bed. Magnus fit next to Alec perfectly. He rested his arm over Alec’s chest and asked again if Alec was OK. And again, Alec reassured him that he was OK. All that he needed was some more sleep, especially with Magnus in his company. They were both soon asleep, soothed by the steady breathing of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but hope you enjoyed :))


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling errors!

Chapter Four

The sun began to rise and shine into the apartment. Light filled the bedroom and roused both of the men out of their slumbers. Alec woke up first and watched Magnus as he slept. He was truly the most gorgeous thing that he had ever seen. To think that he actually loved Alec still overwhelmed him in the best possible way. Alec only watched him for about two minutes before he decided to lean int and kiss him. It was light, but enough to get Magnus to wake up. He shifted in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Alec and smiled while pushing himself even closer to Alec’s body. 

“Good Morning.” Alec murmured while pressing a kiss on top of Magnus’s hair.

“Morning.” Magnus replied into Alec’s chest.

They laid like this for a while, before Magnus moved to a more upright position to kiss Alec properly. It was drawn-out and lazy, but it was exactly what the two needed. 

“Want some breakfast, darling?” Magnus asked.

“Sounds good. Let’s go.” Alec replied as he began to get up.

“Wait, last time you tried standing up you passed out on me. Please, Alexander. Are you sure you’re alright?” Magnus said, suddenly worried again. It was truly heartwarming that Magnus cared that much about him, but he couldn’t let Magnus worry forever.

“Of course, Maggie. I’m fine. I promise you. You fixed me up perfectly.”

The rest of the morning was rather blissful. There was nothing that they would rather be doing than spending time with each other. Alec tried helping Magnus cook, but it didn't end well. So, Alec stood behind Magnus, with his arms wrapped around his waist as he cooked an amazing meal. Magnus complained of him being a distraction as he kissed Magnus’s neck and shoulders as well as his cheek while he prepared breakfast. After he was done, they went to sit at the table next to each other.

“This looks amazing, Magnus. Thank you.” Alec said before he started eating.

“It’s no problem, love.” Magnus started eating as well, but Alec could tell that something was off with him.

“What’s the matter, Mags?” Alec asked with concerned eyes.

“Nothing. I’m just happy you’re OK.” Magnus looked over and smiled.

“You can talk to me. It’s OK, Magnus. Tell me whatever is on your mind.”

“I’m just concerned. That poison was very rare, Alexander. That poison was crafted with the intent of targeting shadowhunters only. What if- I know what you are going to say- but what if something were to happen and I wasn’t around? I mean, that took a lot out of me and I was able to help immediately. We don’t even know who poisoned you and-” Magnus rambled. His voice was beginning to become raised.

“Hey. Look at me.” Alec said as he grabbed Magnus’s face in one of his hands. “There is no reason to be scared. We will figure it out. Let’s brainstorm right now, get to the bottom of this right now.We are the dream team after all. Practically undefeatable, if I do say so myself.” Alec jokes, hoping to ease any of Magnus’s lingering worry.

Magnus smiled before saying, “That sound good. So, you weren’t on a mission for the past two days. There are only five different poisons in the world that will affect shadowhunters in such a dramatic way. All of them start having side effects within forty-eight hours. That means you must have eaten or drinken it. Anything look suspicious?

“No that I can think of. Everything tasted and seemed normal. Actually-” But Alec quickly cut himself off, debating whether or not it was worth mentioning to Magnus. The only thing that was slightly suspicious that he had consumed in the last forty-eight hours was the drink from the nasty bartender at the Pandemonium. “How long has it been since we left the Pandemonium?” Alec asked, hoping not to attract too many questions from his lover. 

“You were passed out for a while. I would say about thirty-six hours. Is there something there that you ate? At my club?” Magnus asked, immediately thinking back to everything Alec could have consumed there. Quickly, he jumped to the drinks that they both had. “Do you think it was the drinks we had before we left?” Magnus added quickly.

“That seems to be the only thing that makes sense.” Alec replied, realizing that there was no way he was getting out of this without telling his boyfriend about everything that happened with the bartender that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :))


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling errors!

Chapter Five

“Is there something I’m missing? My drink tasted fine.” Magnus said.

“The bartender was pretty rude to me, so he may have put something in our drinks.” Alec responded, knowing where this conversation was headed.

“So he tried to kill you? That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Well, he was a little more than rude. He was commenting on our relationship.” Once Alec said this, Magnus sat a little straighter. He also tensed up, knowing that commentary on their relationship was not always the most positive.

“What did he say to you?” Magnus said through gritted teeth.

“Just stupid, meaningless stuff Magnus. I mean, I don’t remember most of it.”

“What did he say to you, Alexander. Do not make me ask a third time.” Magnus states powerfully, his eyes filled with rage.

“Listen, Mags, I know that none of it was true. It’s OK, honestly.”

“Alexander. It is not ‘OK’ if he tried to kill you. Answer me.” Magnus said, leaving no room for argument.

“He - umm - he said that we were disgusting together. He said that you have a reputation of many lovers that you toss aside. He said that I am a toy to you and will throw me away as soon as you can. And - and that you don’t actually love me. You have always hated shadowhunters and you always will.” Alec somehow managed to speak. He rushed through it and spoke quietly, but he knew his boyfriend could hear every word. Alec lifted his head to meet Magnus’s eyes and found them filled with many mixed emotions. It looked like he wanted to say a million things, but all that came out was, “Alexander”. There were a couple beats of silence before Magnus pulled Alec in for a hug. They hugged tightly and communicated every feeling, every emotion through it. 

“None of it is true, Alexander. None of it. Please, darling. I love you, so much.” Magnus murmured into Alec’s neck as they continued to hug.

“Shh, Magnus. I know. I understand.”

“But you don’t! This is my fault. You were poisoned because of me! I practically made you come to the club with me even though I know you hate clubs. And then, I promised I would never leave your side the entire night, but then I left your side.” Magnus was clearly angry, and his voice was becoming louder. At this point, he had pulled out of the hug and was starting to have tears swell in his eyes.

Alec reached over and touched Magnus’s arm, and slowly moved up to cup his face. This connection was successful and it immediately made Magnus calm down. 

“Do not do that, Magnus Bane. Do not dare blame yourself. I decided to go to the club all on my own. I also was the one who decided to leave your side to go get the drinks.” Alec states calmly, trying to calm Magnus down as well.

Eventually, the entire situation died down and they ended up finding a comfortable position on the couch to watch more classic movies. Apparently, Alec had missed out on a lot from growing up at the Institute. The day floated by as they seemed to have a very calm life for the day. Around eight o’clock, Magnus said he got a call for an emergency client meeting that he couldn’t miss.

“What’s the emergency on a Monday night at eight o’clock?” questioned Alec.

“Oh, you know, the same old client problems. I’ll be back soon. I love you.”

Alec reluctantly let him go. He knew Magnus well enough to tell that he was lying, but why? It took a few moments for the answer to click inside of Alec. He had to head to the Pandemonium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end, bear with me. Hope you enjoyed :))


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!! Hope you enjoy it and once again sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling errors!

Chapter Six

Magnus arrived at the Pandemonium in seconds after leaving the apartment. He hated lying to Alexander, he truly did. However, this was something that he had to handle on his own. This bartender had to be an example for anyone that dared touch Alexander. He made his way over to the bar to find the bartender cleaning glasses. The club, while it only being early on a Monday night, was still packed full. What could Magnus say? He knew how to run a business.

“George.” Magnus stated firmly.

George looked up from the glass he was cleaning and his face dropped immediately. There was a moment where he stood completely still, before jumping over the bar and making a run for it. Magnus didn’t even flinch, as he was expecting this reaction.

“Only guilty men run, George.” Magnus said as he raised his hand, sparks flying from his fingertips. As he raised his hand, George rose from the ground, clawing at his own throat. This spectacle caught a few partygoers attention. “Hmm. I wish that I could make you suffer more, for what you did to Alexander.” Magnus said with a sigh. He then turned towards the crowd, which then had all of their attention on Magnus and the man floating in the air. Now when he spoke, his voice was booming, “Let this be a message to all who come near my beloved Alexander. Those who have an issue with our relationship can keep that to themselves. I don’t care what you think. Let it be known that this will be the fate of anyone who hurts him.” His voice echoed through the entire club. The majority of downworlders looked scared, but most intrigued, to see what was going to happen next.

It was at this point, that Alec burst through the crowd, panting. 

“Magnus! Please! Wait!” Alec yelled.

Magnus turned to follow the familiar voice. This was not something that he wanted Alexander to see. Alec always approached every situation with a logical and reasonable perspective, which is very admirable. However, Magnus wanted nothing to do with logic in this moment. This man had hurt the love of his very long life. He needed to pay for his actions.

“Alec, what are you doing here?” Magnus questioned, trying not to make eye contact with Alec. His eyes were pleading and Magnus knew from previous experience that he simply couldn’t turn him down.

“Please, Maggie. Don’t do this. You’re going to regret it.” At this point, Alec was much closer to Magnus than before, his voice becoming quieter. Magnus melted at the nickname. Why did Alexander always have this affect on him? Briefly looking into Alec’s eyes, all of his rage disappeared. The minute he glanced back at the still dangling bartender, the rage returned.

“Alexander, he hurt you. What is it to say that others will not follow his example? I need to protect you darling.” Magnus said, raw emotion in his voice. “I can’t lose you.” He added, his voice cracking at the end.

“You are not going to lose me, Mags. I promise. Look, I’m right here, next to you. You know who protected me? You.” At this point, Alec had already reached Magnus and had intertwined their hands. “I love you, Magnus. This is not you. You are not someone who kills and tortures. You are the kindest, most generous, most attractive person that I have ever met. Don’t do this.”

The energy of the room was slowly dying. Before, it was as if Magnus’s anger was flashing outwards in waves of intense magic. Alec could tell that he was beginning to calm down as George was sinking back towards the floor. Magnus looked up at Alec with the most loving eyes he had ever seen. They interlocked eyes for a moment before Alec pulled Magnus in for a hug. 

“You are OK. I am OK. We are OK.” Alec said into Magnus’s neck. 

“I do not deserve you, Alexander.” 

“Well, if that is true, then I don’t deserve you either.” Alec replied, grinning.

Magnus pulled out of the hug to tell Alec that he loved him once again.

“What are we going to do with him?” Magnus asked.

“Well, he did try to kill me. And he is a douchebag. But we shouldn’t kill him. Let the Clave deal with him.” Alec said. Using logic, as usual.

“You’re always right, Alexander.” Magnus sighed.

“Is that so?” Alec smirked.

“Shut up.” Magnus said, grinning back, leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Magnus. Wow. Anyways, if you read this far, thank you, I hope you enjoyed! Also comment any requests and I can try to possibly make them happen... again, thank you :))

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Leave a comment, I always want advice :)) thank you


End file.
